dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) isn't quite your typical mudflap. He looks a little more than a big, clumsy mountain of a robot with a simple, untutored nature, menacing, and a lot of a dumb lummox right at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. Yet scratch that surface and you'll find he is actually but a quite careless and gentle souled, both surprising depths and a spark of pure gold. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of the Autobots. He's afraid of hurting things smaller and more fragile than him, but his new friend, has helped him grow past that. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end. He is nicknamed as Bulk (バルク, Baruku) to and/or by his chums. Sure, Bulkhead enjoys goofing around with Bumblebee and "smashin' stuff" now and then, but he also has a constructive, artistic side he longs to express. He's loyal to his core and unswervingly dedicated both to doing the right thing, to his friends and to his dreams. For Bulkhead, raised on a backwater energon farm, his idea of joining and entering the Cybertron boot camp wasn't being a warrior, journeying to a road to glory or an adventure but a way to reach and achieve his lofty goal of a dream of becoming a real, lowly, honest-to-gosh, space bridge technician. Yet he's quite gentle by nature and is very curious about humans, especially since they give him an opportunity to explore his artistic side. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger spark, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and Sideswipe, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. For all his sweetness, he's still a Wrecker through and through. Yet despite participating in several major battles and campaigns, his past career has left some painful psychological scars. Being a part of the Autobots' black ops team means you have to do the dirty work, and Bulkhead's seen many horrors and friends meet a bad end. Though saddened by his traumatic experiences with the Wreckers, he's joined up with Optimus Prime to end the fight with Megatron, for the sake of all his brothers and comrades. Physically, Bulkhead is easily the biggest and strongest of the Autobots, with his power often used to wield the tethered wrecking balls he can switch out for his fists. You'll always be glad you spent time with Bulkhead... just make sure you put any breakables away beforehand. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; however like any other Wreckers, when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker rampages and charges that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not very good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Perhaps most surprising of all is that he is Cybertron's foremost expert in space bridge technology, even though he may not be able to build one himself without accidentally breaking at least half the components. "You guys got it easy. Even back at our old home, The only thing everyone wanted me to do is break stuff. I mean I've got my own rights to be sensitive too, you know...but then again I always did like breaking stuff, guess it is kinda fun." :—Bulkhead meditates on his lot in life. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bill Fagerbakke (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian), Lee Juchang (Korean), Tilo Schmitz (German), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Fabio Moura (Portuguese), Rolando Salinas (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Bulldozer, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a All-Terrain SWAT Assault Truck. Attributes: * Really amazingly strong. But not very agile. * Talented painter and sculptor. * Can throw or launch smaller Autobots up to a mile. Gallery Personality Bulkhead is a rather nice and peaceful Autobot, though most known for his lack of intelligence. Making up for it, however, is his complete and utter strength, being seen as a powerhouse on the Autobot team on Earth. He is better at breaking things than repairing them, which is often useful. Bulkhead usually breaks Ratchet's tools, and Ratchet responds "Bulkhead I needed that!!" Bulkhead is quite clumsy at times, but he is nice inside and outside at his spark. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Arcee **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot [[Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans North **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Rundown *Lugnut Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture *Unicron *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Bulkhead has by far the greatest physical strength of all the Autobots, one of the toughest Autobots alive as he's the main powerhouse, and he is incredibly strong and resistant to damage, too, able to shrug off attacks that would knock down the other Autobots (for example, he easily takes a blast from Rampage when Bumblebee is floored by a similar attack, knock Starscream out with one punch, and even go toe-to-toe with Brawl, Rampage, and Dreadwing whom he defeated). Bulkhead can also retract both of his arms to form his arm mounted signature weapons: his blasters and wrecking balls. He usually favors his right arm but can also transform his left into a smashing wrecking ball/mace. The wrecking balls can also be used as melee weapons without launching them. He's also armed with a large energon cannon adding his overwhelming firepower. Bulkhead is also Cybertron's greatest Space Bridge engineer (he had a lot of time to read up on them while he was on the farm). Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *After his reformatting into his APC mode, Bulkhead's robot mode kibble changes from the front of his vehicle mode (where it forms the scoop of the bulldozer) to the back, where it forms the doors of the truck. Bulkhead can also form his kibble into a chair. This is awesome. *Bulkhead has a storage place in his torso (middle section of his stomach) which opens in at least two ways, like a drawer or like a door. *Bulkhead's eyes can extend from his face and act as a microscope. This is slightly strange, but also awesome. Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Artists Category:Autobot Demolitions Specialists Category:Autobot Engineers